Stolen
by Silent-Asmodeus
Summary: A young prince named Castiel is stolen from his birth parents as a baby and grows up thinking his captor is his own father, that is until one day an adventurous thief crashes through the door. Supernatural/Tangled
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Once upon a time, a single tear of light fell from the heavens and from this drop grew an enchanted golden flower that held the remarkable ability to heal anyone who sings to it. The night the light fell upon the land, a bitter old man watched as it descended, the old man named Lucifer approached the newly formed flower and discovered its properties, he sang the flowers incantation.

_ Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine  
make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine  
what once was mine.  
_  
And immediately he was young and handsome again, the power of the flower turned him into a very greedy and twisted man, so he hid the flower from the rest of the world.  
Centuries passed and a new kingdom was built, and there lived a beloved king and queen, the royal family was easy to recognize by their large and beautiful wings, the people of this kingdom were kind and happy and were very excited for their newest arrival from the queen who was due any day now, but everyone grew nervous as the queens health took a turn for the worst, her illness grew more severe by each passing day. Scared and desperate, the king and everyone who lived in the kingdom looked to find anything, anything at all, to save their beloved queen and her unborn child.  
Despite Lucifer's best efforts to hide the flower, the kingdom found it and returned with haste, eager to try out anything the kingdom could find, the queen drank water that the flower had purified, but the flower was destroyed in the process, nevertheless, the queen was cured in an instant, the kingdom rejoiced and rejoiced once more when their beautiful prince was born, what was more captivating than his deep blue eyes, where the golden wings protruding from his back, the king and queen named him Castiel, the kingdom celebrated the night he was born and lit the skies with floating paper lanterns to symbolize the golden flowers light which had saved him and the queen, everything was at peace. Until one night before the princes very first birthday, Lucifer who was older now, blinded by rage and vengeance, snuck into Castiels nursery and produced a knife from his cloak, planning to take the life that destroyed his beloved flower, the noise stirred the baby from his sleep slightly, Lucifer panicked and sang the flowers incantation softly to lull the young prince, to his utter amazement, the princes wings glowed bright with golden light and made Lucifer younger again, Lucifer was so happy, his flower wasn't completely lost after all. He plucked a feather from one of Castiels wings and was about to make a quick exit, until he noticed that not only did his feather turn black in his hand, but so did the entire wing which he had plucked it from, angered and desperate, Lucifer formed a genius but cruel plan, he took the baby right out of his crib and made for the window, the baby had woken up and started crying from the abrupt contact.  
Soon the castle was after him, then the entire city was after him, but Lucifer hopped on his horse and fled for many days and nights, navigating the thick woods that the kingdom didn't recognize, Lucifer had the perfect hiding spot, locked away in deepest corner of the woods, was a hidden tower where Lucifer raised the young prince as his own, putting on the façade that he was a loving and caring father, when Castiel was around the age of seven, he had once asked Lucifer with curious blue eyes. "Father, why can't I go outside the tower?"  
Lucifer would only smile gently at him, "Because the world is filled with vile and selfish people who would want to use your abilities for their own cruelty and destroy your powers, like they did to your other wing before I saved you. Do you understand flower?"  
Castiel stroked the one black wing of his while his father pampered his golden one. "Yes papa."  
The king and queen searched and searched but they could never find their lost prince, every year on the princes birthday, the entire city would light lanterns into the night sky, as a shining beacon of hope for their long lost prince to return and every night on Castiels birthday, he would sneak out of his room In the tower to watch the beautiful lights from his window, knowing deep in his heart that they are somehow meant for him and would hope that one day he would find out what they mean.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"I know you're around here somewhere." Castiel teased, he looked under scraps of paper and behind furniture, then out of the corner of his sharp eyes, he saw a flash of green and Castiel lunged at it, it made a squeaking noise and struggled under the angel's gentle grip  
"Gotcha!" Castiel chuckled and the small reptile surrendered.  
Castiel once asked his father for a pet for he was constantly lonely, so approaching his 13th birthday, father Lucifer came back with a rather odd pet, it was a chameleon, nevertheless Castiel loved it very much, "I'm going to call it Gabriel" Castiel beamed at the small reptile with joy.  
They enjoyed each other's company and after just a few weeks of having Gabriel in the tower, they were inseparable, they played games like Hide N Go Seek, even today, in a few days' time will mark Castiels 18th birthday.  
Gabriel would often pout about not going outside, mainly because Castiel wasn't allowed to, "You know what father says, it's too dangerous for me, besides, all we need is right here in this tower." Castiel would try to cheer the reptile, but he was also trying to cheer himself for he has always longed to go outside as well. this longing grew greater as the years passed ever since the day he first asked father to go outside.  
It was true though, anything at all that Castiel had ever asked for, his father would get him, books of all kinds, tools, paper, pencils, paint, brushes, fabric, sewing needles, baking pans and ingredients, Castiel would spend all his days trying out all kinds of things he could possibly do in doors, all kinds of cooking, wood carving, toy making, sewing, quilting and he had even gotten his father to agree to let him paint almost every square inch of the inside of their tower with all kinds of things, he built most of their furniture and even sewn most of their clothes, all for the sake of boredom.  
He was also very intelligent for his age because of all the reading he did, he loved fairytales and once secretly admitted to himself that he would love if one of the princes in his stories would rescue him one day, for surely if he met someone who loved him, father would have to let him 's not like he hated his father or anything, it's just he can be a bit controlling and restrictive.  
This day started as any other day, Hide N Go Seek with Gabriel, then cleaning, then cooking, his father would leave to go to a nearby villages for days on end down the contraption that Castiel had made from rope and weights, for their tower had no stairs, but only Castiel could control whether someone needs to go up or down, it can't be controlled from the ground, how his father managed to come and go before hand, Castiel never figured out, but after his father left, he would do an assortment of activities to stimulate himself, Castiel sighed as he waved his father goodbye, " Ready for another perfectly ordinary day Gabriel?" Castiel sighed and the chameleon rolled its eyes in response.

"SHHH! Are you trying to get us caught?!" A thief snapped at his partner, his tall and clumsy partner apologized quietly, "Look Sammy, as soon as we steal this crown and split the profit we make from it with Kubrick and Gordon, we can live in the lap of luxury like we always dreamed, but we can't do that unless you trip on every crack and stub in our way." The shorter burly thief lectured, Sam shrugged, "I know Dean, I'm sorry, I will be more careful ok?"  
The Winchesters were notorious thieves, they grew up in a bar owned by a woman named Ellen, she took pity on them, no parents and the oldest barely even 12 years of age, she let them get by but Dean was always stubborn and always wanted to provide for his little brother Sam, A bunch of shady people passed in and out of Ellen's bar but two of them would stay and chat with Dean, their names were Kubrick and Gordon, they always had good money but when Dean would ask them how, Gordon winked at him and said, "Maybe when you are a little older, we will tell you."  
Sam always had a bad feeling about them and didn't like it that Dean grew to be so close with them and when Dean turned 16, they started teaching him how to steal and not get caught, at first Sam disagreed with it, but then Dean turned out to have a real knack at it and made really good money, He tried to teach Sam a thing or two, he wasn't half bad either, but Sam always struggled with the moral value of stealing from other people and went to school while secretly living a double life, "Look Sammy, these people are rolling in it, it's not like they really need all the extra cash." Dean would reassure him.  
They grew up and became the kingdoms greatest thieves, but Gordon and Kubrick felt like they deserved some compensation for their training, Dean was outraged, "We don't owe you horse crap, you taught me out of the kindness of your own hearts." Dean sneered, but the two older thieves threatened to out Sam to his group of friends and his school if he didn't pay them a sum of money and Dean had no choice but to oblige.  
Today was their big break because word on the street was there will be a nice shiny crown being delivered to the castle today and they couldn't pass this one up, but it was heavily guarded and would be their most difficult mission yet, they pulled on their trademark hoods and moved into a crowd, the crown was inside a heavily guarded building waiting for the royal guard to come pick it up, they had fifteen minutes to break in, take the crown and run.  
Dean nodded at Sam, "Make a distraction, I'm going in." Sam would have protested, but his brother usually did all the dangerous stuff anyway, Sam walked away from the crowd and stole something near the guards,  
"HEY! I saw that, put that back!" the guard yelled at him, "Why don't you come and make me." Sam smirked then ran, the guards screamed after him, Dean slipped in the front door unnoticed and began his search, the inside was guarded too, he had to be careful not to walk directly into their line of vision.  
The hall the crown was in was big and tall with an upper walk way lining the room with doorways on the side of it, Dean found a staircase to the top of the walk way and waited until the guards passed so he could quietly walk behind them, when he was behind a group of guards down in front of the crown, he climbed down, knowing the landing would break the silence, when he did, he had but a few seconds to grab the crown and make an exit with all of them chasing him, so he did just that, the building was now ringing with the yells from the guards after him, he tucked the crown in a satchel he wore around his body and broke through door after door until he found a nice window to jump through, he jumped through a window and landed on a cart passing by, he saw it coming from a few rooms down, he jumped off the cart before the rider noticed and ran through the crowds, he and Sam had a special place to meet when they were separated on a mission and immediately set his sights on its location.  
Dean had spared but a few minutes before the royal guard was now aware of the theft and they scoured the city, by the time he got to Sam the entire city was looking for them, "We have to get the hell out of here, now!" Dean urged his brother, Sam suggested they get some horses, sounded good to Dean and they made it to the stables threw money at the owners and took off, they rode towards the bridge that led to the forest.  
Sergeant Raphael of the Royal Guard watched the boys ride off on a few horses, "Dammit, they are breaking for the forest!" Raphael barked orders to his men and they took off after him, thankfully no horse could possibly match his, Impala was the fastest horse in the kingdom, they reached the end of the bridge just as the thieves broke through the tree line, "After them!" Raphael yelled. Dean and his brother rode their horses deep into the forest, Dean could still hear the guard still after them, he had an idea but it was really dangerous, just how he liked them, "Sammy! When I say 'Now', Jump off your horse!"  
Sam gave him a look that was between confusion and shock, "WHAT?!"  
"Their horses are faster, they're gonna catch us if we don't do something!" Dean paused, "NOW!"  
Sam had faith in his brother and jumped off his horse and rolled on the ground, "Climb the tree!" his brother pushed, they climbed the tree and waited for just the right second, just before the royal guard passed them, Dean grabbed his brothers hand and they both fell on top off the sergeant, "Nice horse, don't mind if we borrow it." Dean and Raphael struggled but Dean pushed him off and him and his brother fled deeper into the forest, "Nice idea, even though you're officially insane." Sam said, the horse didn't recognize their voices and stopped, "HEY! You dumb horse! Get going!" Dean kicked its sides, the horse threw them off its back, Dean yelled out in pain as Sam landed on him, "The hell?!" Dean got up and looked at the horse, "You listen to me you little good for nothing palace slave, you are going to get me and my brother out of here, understood?" Dean threatened, the horse kicked at him and neighed, "Watch it Dean! That's a palace horse, they are loyal to their riders" Sam warned.  
"I don't care! It's just a horse, it's not like it has feelings or anything!" Dean argued, the horse stomped and kicked its feet, looking like a bull ready to charge, "RUN!" Sam yelled, they both made a dash down a hill, the horse chased them, "its gone freaking rogue!" Dean cried.  
A wall of vines caught Deans eye and more importantly, a light that shown behind it, it was a gamble, but Dean threw his brother into the vines and dove in after him, just as he suspected, the wall of stone was hollowed here, they heard the horse zoom by, "That was close, freaking psychohorse." Dean brushed himself off, he checked the crown, every jewel in place, "Dean." His brother called, he looked up at Sam and he was standing in sort of an archway on the other side, it was a tunnel, he walked over to his brother and looked out into the space, a big tower was smack down in the middle of it, a perfect place to hide for a few days… or so they originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"There! All done" Castiel smiled as he withdrew his paintbrush from his newest creation, it was a painting of the lights that appear on his birthday each year, he painted himself sitting on a tree, his golden wing was the same color as the lights, every year he paints a new orb of light in the painting, Gabriel squeaked in approval, his father had left a few hours ago and the angel was preparing to bake himself a birthday cake until he and his reptilian friend heard a faint noise, it sounded like multiple scraping sounds against stone, it got louder and louder and Castiel could have sworn he heard a man grunt, it seemed to come from the very large window in the main room, Gabriel looked over the edge and squeaked loudly in fear.  
"What is it Gabriel?" Castiel whispered urgently, Gabriel knocked over a book and flipped the pages, he pointed to a dark hooded figure brandishing a knife in the book and the word "Ruffian" written under it, Castiel gasped, fear struck across his face, father Lucifer has always warned him of ruffians and thieves trying to steal the power of his golden wing and would torture him for it, he looked around the tower, and there, sitting on top of the stove, was a cast iron pan.

"C'mon Sammy, look, it's just an abandoned tower out in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Dean started walking towards the old tower, "But Dean, it looks like someone lives there."  
"How can you tell if someone lives there or not?" Dean argued  
"Because, who would build a nice big tower and not live in it and who would have built that contraption on the front of it, if it wasn't meant to be used?" Sam challenged,Dean waved him off and approached anyway, Sam rolled his eyes and followed.  
"So uh, do you know how it works?" Dean poked the rope  
"Well, it looks like we have to use the weights up there to pull us up and down" Sam pointed to the very top of the tower  
"What kinda idiot built this?" Dean scoffed, "Ah well, looks like we are just gonna climb then" Dean said, slightly nervous  
"Just don't look down" Sam teased  
"Shut up clown boy!" Dean shoved Sam, Dean has always suffered from a fear of heights since he almost fell to his death while training with Kubrick and Gordon.  
"Just one foot after the other, don't even think about it" Dean thought to himself as he climbed higher and higher up the side of the stone bricked tower, he focused on the bricks in front of him and didn't even dare think about how high up he was right now, his heart felt about ready to beat out of his chest until he reached a wooden ledge, he sighed in relief and pulled himself up into the tower, he turned around and helped his brother up, "See, told you nobody was home" Dean said smugly  
"Oh really? Is that why this room looks cleaner than your room has ever been?" Sam teased  
Dean sighed and gave up, "Well, when whoever may or may not live here comes home, we will just-"Dean paused, he squinted his eyes at something in the shadow  
"what's that?" he pointed towards where he was focused on, Sam walked over to where his brother pointed, something trembled, it was some sort of creature, Sam extended a hand  
"Hey buddy, I'm not going to hurt y- OW" Whatever it was, bit Sam's finger and held on to it, Sam flailed around the room yelling, Dean started to laugh "I think it likes you"  
"Help me!" Sam yelled  
"Alright alright, come here you little-" the room was filled with a loud CLANG as a frying pan connected with his head, Dean fell to the ground unconscious, Sam's eyes widened as he saw the figure with big wings on its back, he was only dazed for a second before a second CLANG filled the room.  
"Are you alright Gabriel? Did he hurt you?" Castiel rushed to Gabriel, who was still biting on to the larger fiend's finger, Gabriel let go and climbed up to Castiel's shoulder  
"W-what do we do now? They aren't going to stay that way forever!" Castiel panicked, Gabriel pointed to a closet that had some rope, Castiel tied the brothers up back to back, he couldn't help but notice these intruders were far better looking than his books and his father had always described, especially the shorter one.  
Castiel stepped back and a reflection of light caught his eye, it came from the satchel the shorter one was carrying, he picked it up out of the bag, it was a beautifully crafted crown with large diamonds encrusted into it, he couldn't help but smile widely and curiosity prompted him to try it on.  
"How do I look?" he asked his little reptilian friend, Gabriel just stared back in wonder, there was a long silence as Castiel stared back at himself with the crown on, then came a grumble from one of the ruffians, reminding the angel that he wasn't alone, he hid the crown behind his back and turned to face them.

Dean woke up and his head was throbbing worse than any hangover could have cursed him with, he tried to reach up and touch his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding, but he couldn't, as he grew more aware of his surroundings he realized he was tied up and a large body, who could only be his brother, was tied up behind him, he looked up and saw what had caused this, it was a man, looked to be around the same age as himself except he had two very large wings attached to his back, though one looked different from the other, but what was most noticeable about the stranger, were his bright and almost piercing blue eyes, they looked nervous but stubborn.  
"I-I know why you're here, ruffian" The man spoke  
"oh really?" Dean raising an eyebrow.  
"You want to use my wing for your own personal greedy use" The man spoke defensively  
"What the hell would I need your wings for?" Dean rolled his eyes, the man faltered  
"Wait…you don't want to use my wing?" he said with genuine shock.  
Dean struggled against the ropes and shook his brother, he woke up  
"…What happened?" he asked, coming out of his daze  
"This idiot thinks we want to use his wings" Dean replied, the man shifted uncomfortably  
" I-I'm not an idiot…" He tried to defend himself  
"Wings? But I thought only royal family has wings?" Sam wondered aloud.  
"Doesn't matter, he won't let us leave because he thinks we want to hurt him" Dean scoffed  
" I know your kind, you are trying to trick me into feeling guilty and letting you go! Well I'm not falling for it" the winged man tried to sound tough  
Dean just chuckled, "Whatever, as long as you keep us tied up here for a couple days, we won't mind" Dean said smugly, then it hit him, he remembered why he needed a safe haven in the first place.  
"Where's my satchel?!" Dean scanned the room, the strange man smiled  
"Oh, you mean this?" he showed them the crown he hid behind his back, the face the smaller ruffian pulled on him made him look more like a murderer  
"Give… That… Back." He hissed menacingly  
"Please?" asked the bigger one desperately, Castiel looked at it, they really wanted this thing huh? The winged man started forming a plan in his head, one that would surely make his father angry if he found out and it was definitely dangerous, but it would definitely make his birthday so much better, he was forming a plan to see the lights, in person, for the first time ever and this crown is his one way ticket.  
"Ok, you want this crown right? Well you will have to do me a few favors first." Castiel said with much more confidence, Dean only stared back with pure anger and desperation in his face  
"What are they?" Sam asked because Dean was to stubborn and proud to do it himself  
"I want you to take me to see the lights." Castiel smiled, Dean rolled his eyes  
"The lights, are you kidding me? That's your big favor?"  
Castiel straightened up "and you are not to harm me or Gabriel." A small reptilian head poked out from the man's shoulder  
"You have got to be kidding me…" Dean sighed  
"We'll do it." Sam agreed  
"We will?!" Dean yelled  
"Look Dean, it's the only way and it's not like he is asking for much, we just need to take him to see some lights that are going to be lit tomorrow, sounds like a pretty easy deal to me." Dean hated it when his brother was right, almost as much as he hated babysitting some weird guy with a frog fetish,"Fine." He sighed, the winged mans blue eyes lit up  
"So we have a deal! great, my name is Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"This is crazy!" Dean clung to the rope for his life as Castiel lowered him and his brother to the ground, Sam just chuckled in response, when they hit the ground, Dean was more than happy to welcome the grass, he shouted up to Castiel  
"Yeah, and how the hell are you gonna get down here?!".

"Are- Are you ready Gabe?" Castiel asked his little green companion sounding much more nervous than before, Gabriel gave him an encouraging squeak, "Ok then, hold tight", Castiel said taking a gulp, before he could think any more about how crazy this was, he ran straight for the big gaping window in the towers main room, he jumped out of it and for a terrifying second, he thought he was free falling, he closed his eyes and clutched his frying pan tightly, he felt the wind rustling through his feathers and his hair, he felt the nothingness beneath his feet, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped with joy and excitement  
"Look Gabriel! I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Castiel laughed, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the looming tower over his head or the limits of the nearest wall, he spread his arms and took it all in, and then he looked down at the two boys waiting for him and then he saw all the trees, stretching for miles in all directions, the world was so much bigger than he could have possibly dreamed.  
Castiel quickly realized that there was going to be an issue  
"How do I go down?!" He experimented with his wings but every time he moved them even slightly, he would jerk himself in another direction, he began to panic and kept making quick movements, and Gabriel squealed in protest  
"I'm sorry! I don't know how to work these things! AHH!" Castiel hit a down draft and plummeted for a few minutes, Castiel was breathing hard and trying his best not to hit anything on the way down, he was zipping around in all directions.

"He's like an out of control kite!" Dean said between fits of laughter  
"Uh I don't know, he can really hurt himself if he slams into something, not to mention he has to land sometime soon" Sam commented looking very worried  
"OH THERE HE GOES!" Dean pointed at Castiel falling directly towards the ground  
"Oh shit!" Dean looked away as he collided with the ground, except he didn't he heard a loud splash, the brothers ran over to where they saw him land, they found him walking out of a pond by the tower soaking wet and shaking from head to toe  
"I-I'm never doing th-that again" Gabriel glared at him, there was an awkward silence, then the meadow filled with Deans laughter, Castiel felt extremely embarrassed and clutched his fists, trying not to bring attention to how scarlet his face just turned,  
"Oh, oh my stomach" Dean finally said as he wiped a tear from his eye, Sam rolled his eyes  
"Ah, well now that sweet ol' Karma is done with the show, may we begin our trip?" Dean asked, still chuckling from the previous spectacle, Castiel just glared at him and pushed past, maybe these jerks weren't worth it after all  
"You're going the wrong way graceful" Dean pointed to the tunnel the rocks made, Castiel frowned at his new nickname, I guess it could be worse.

"I am pretty sure the road is this way." Sam argued with his brother  
"You see Sammy, this is why I'm the oldest, if we did what you said we would fall off a cliff." Dean argued back, Castiel was busy looking at all the big beautiful trees and flowers, Gabriel was just as curious with this new world they have found themselves in  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Castiel whispered to himself excitedly and then he thought about his father, what would he think?  
"Oh god! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Castiel crouched down and held himself tight, Dean and Sam looked back at him and they gave each other a confused look  
"Father would be furious!" Castiel got up and paced  
"B-but, he is going to be gone for a few days, I asked him to get me stuff that takes three days' time to travel, if we are quick I could be back by then and no one would be the wiser!" Castiel said to himself reassuringly, he stopped in his tracks and wailed again  
"But what if he finds out?! This would kill him!" Castiel threw his arms down, he felt the grass  
"But I like it here so much, and I have wanted to see the lights for so long, he would understand right? Of course he would." Castiel reassured himself once more, another dark look came over his face and he cried out  
"But he wouldn't trust me ever again! I am such a horrible son!" Castiel laid down on his stomach, face in the grass, frying pan in hand and began to cry.  
Sam and Dean exchanged awkward glances, Dean gestured for Sam to approach him, Sam shook his head, Dean gestured to Castiel angrier, Sam mouthed the word "NO!"  
Dean looked down at the reptile perched on Castiel's back for help, The reptile shook his head  
"Oh c'mon!" Dean mouthed, the reptile continued to shake its head, Dean glanced between his brother and the chameleon and finally gave in, he shrugged, but he did have a plan, maybe he could get out of babysitting duty and get his crown! Dean smirked and bent down next to Castiel,  
"Look buddy, I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be a little conflicted here." Dean said to the winged man  
"H-huh?" Castiel looked up at Dean with his spectacularly blue eyes, which were now wet with tears, Dean continued  
"I am getting bits and pieces. Over protective dad, forbidden adventure, this is some serious stuff, but here's the deal. This is part of growing up, a little sacrifice and rebellion, it's the only way to finally stop being a boy and be a man" Dean flashed Castiel a brilliant smile  
"y-you think so?" Castiel said, sitting back up  
"I know so, look, does your father deserve the lies and betrayal? No, will this break his heart and crush his spirit? Yes, but you just gotta do it man."  
Castiel gasped "Break his heart?"  
Dean nodded, "In pieces."  
"Crush his soul?" Castiel hugged himself  
Dean nodded once more "Like a bug."  
"H-he would be torn to pieces, you're right…" Castiel said getting back up  
"I am, aren't I?" Dean sighed dramatically  
"I can't believe I am saying this but, I'll make you a deal, if you give me that crown, you can go back to the tower where you will live your life with your dad and have a relationship based on mutual trust and we can part as unlikely equals." Dean said, he picked up the pan Castiel dropped on the ground and grabbed Gabriel  
"Here is your pan and here is your toad." Castiel blinked as Dean thrust Gabriel and his frying pan onto him and reached for the satchel, Castiel slapped his hand and stepped back  
"No! I wanna see the lights!"  
"Oh c'mon!" Dean shrugged and made a grab at the satchel, Castiel raised his pan high in the air  
"I will use this!"  
He swiped at Dean and Dean threw his hands up  
"Ok ok! I give up"  
Castiel heard something rustling in the shadows and quickly rushed behind Dean and grabbed his arm  
"What was that! Ruffians!? Thieves!? Have they come for me!?"  
A few forest critters dashed by, Dean chuckled "Look out, I hear they can bite off a pinky toe."  
Castiel blushed, embarrassed again, "They just caught me off guard, that's all."  
Sam laughed at the irony, "Better avoid Ruffians and Thieves huh?"  
Castiel smiled "That would be ideal, yes."  
Dean rolled his eyes, but then he was struck with a brilliant idea, "Hey, who's hungry? Cus I know I sure am!"  
Castiels face brightened up "Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry."  
"Perfect!" Dean smiled, "I know just the place!"  
Sam looked confused, knowing his brother is up to something, just not what  
"Where?" Castiel asked  
"Just up the road when we find it." Dean answered, Sam let that sink in for a bit, then immediately knew what his brother was up to, it wasn't a bad plan, but Sam's inner conscience told him it was a bad idea to bring Castiel to a place like that, but his brother was far to determined to shake off the man to argue, "Alright, let's go."  
Then the trio and the reptile began their journey.

Lucifer was enjoying the nice weather, The walk was calm and quiet, until he heard a big animal coming towards him, it was a tall black horse, but what caught Lucifer's eye, was official palace mount armor it wore, a lightning bolt shot up his spine, "No." he whispered, he threw himself into a panic and began to run as fast as he could back to the tower.  
He was completely out of breath and he finally reached the tower  
"C-castiel!" He yelled up at the window, there was no response  
"Castiel! Father is home!" there was another silence, panic rising up into his body once more, he ran to the very back of the tower where he had a hidden doorway that was now covered by vines, he ripped the vines off and climbed the towers massive spiral staircase until he hit the top, he slammed his hands against the ceiling, revealing a hidden door that was located in his own bedroom, he had hid it by putting a rug over it  
"Castiel!" Lucifer turned the entire tower upside down, he wasn't there, he wasn't here!  
Lucifer tried to calm down and think about it, the horse didn't have a rider, and that means they are traveling by foot, they couldn't have gotten far because it has only been a couple of hours since he left, Lucifer tried to think of the nearest place from here, he gasped loudly, the tavern up the road is the only place he could think of and… and… it was filled to the brim with Ruffians and Thieves! Lucifer packed a few essentials, including a knife, and headed out to find his son, to find his flower.  
the King and Queen will not take his flower from him a second time!


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Sergeant Raphael was red in the face and his blood pressure was through the roof, he also had a black eye were the ruffian had hit him off his own horse, he had underestimated them.  
But they had also underestimated Raphael because while he wrestled with them, he got a good look at them and was now describing every pore on their skin, every hair on their head to the Royal Guards Sketch Artist who was doing an amazing job  
"This one was this short and the other one was this tall." Raphael may have exaggerated a little, but the height difference was clear.  
Soon their posters would be all over the kingdom and they would have no choice but to hide in the woods like the primitive beasts that they were.  
Those criminals had stolen a crown, but it was so much more than that, it was the princes crown, the king and queen measured a boy's head who would be the same age as their beloved prince and hired a master craftsman to create a crown for him for his birthday and he would wear it when he finally comes home.  
"Orders sir?" one of the guards had asked him  
"Patrol every road, search every building…This kingdom will not lose their prince a second time."

"Are you sure this is the place, Dean?" Castiel asked nervously and glanced at Gabriel, the reptile looked just as concerned, the building looked far more rugged and filthy then what its name would have made you picture, it was called the Cuddly Cub Pub, which would have been perfectly reasonable, if the window didn't just break from a man being thrown out of it.  
"Oh it's fine, good food and even better booze." Dean licked his lips at the thought  
"What is a 'booze'?" Castiel looked at him and tilted his head questioningly to the side, Sam and Dean chuckled  
"Oh don't worry your pretty little face off twinkle toes, I will show you"  
Gabriel eyed Dean suspiciously.  
Sam never approved of his brothers frequent intake of alcohol, but knew better then to challenge him on it  
"I am a man and I can drink as much as I want, plus it's not like I have an addiction or anything." Dean would say, after downing his third pint of mead, Sam would frown and drink his tea.  
They walked into the pub and every hair on Castiel's body stood on end, now these men looked just like the scary fiends in his books, he immediately clutched his frying pan tight, ready to use it on anyone who tried to touch his wing  
"Whoa there, don't cause a scene." Dean couldn't help but say with a smile, his plan was working faster than he could has expected, though something unsettling stirred in his gut.  
After the Winchesters sat Castiel down at the bar, they ordered drinks  
"I'll take pint and this guy here" He gestured to the angel, "Will take the strongest you have." Dean winked at Castiel, which made him stop breathing for a second, Sam went back outside to clear his head while his brother humiliated the poor angel.  
"Here y'all are." The bartender gave them their drinks and Dean slapped some money on the counter, Dean took a swig and Castiel sniffed his and gagged  
"Excuse me sir, I think you gave me gasoline by accident." Dean chuckled  
"Nah he is just joking around." He waved the bartender off, "Look, you wanted to know what booze were and now you are gonna find out."  
Castiel gulped and looked at Gabriel, who was shaking his head "But…"  
"No buts, come on, drink up."  
Castiel hesitated, but took a gulp and he immediately regret it, his mouth and throat burned and he started coughing profusely, he pushed his drink away and gasped between fits of coughing  
"its… horrible…" He said sounding hoarse  
Dean had been laughing this whole time, the little reptile crept near Dean and bit his finger, Dean started cursing and trying to shake the chameleon off his finger, the commotion seemed have caught everyone's attention, everyone eyed the strange man with wings and they all saw his golden wing.  
Sam was sitting on a bench outside, thinking about the predicament him and his brother were in now, Sam also thought about the angel, he only knew a few angels and they were the king and queen, it was common knowledge that they had lost a child, secretly everyone knew he was dead, how could he have lived all this time, but Sam started wondering, Castiel would be around the same age and if that isn't a dead giveaway, one of his wings were golden for crying out loud.  
Sam sat up straight as an idea came to his mind, a brilliant idea that would both save him and his brother and also reunite their kingdom with Castiel who is undoubtedly the prince! They would have no choice but to repay them by cleaning their slate and giving them loads of money and the best part of all, Sam and his brother would make all this money doing the good thing for once, Sam was just about to get up and go tell Dean when Sam had noticed a flier on the side of the building, a flier with his face plastered on it with big letters spelling 'WANTED' underneath, he grabbed the flier and ripped it off the building and then that's when he heard someone approach.  
He didn't say anything, he was young but looked to be way older than him and his brother, the man eyed Sam's hand, the one that clutched the flier, Sam just smiled sweetly and hid it behind his back  
"Interesting things are written on fliers nowadays." The man commented  
"Y-yeah, sure." Sam looked around and saw another flier, "Its uh, it's almost the princes birthday huh?" Sam tried to change the subject  
The man eyed the paper, "It is isn't it, what a shame, he has been gone for so long, most assume he is… well, dead." The man had a pained look which made Sam feel sorry for him, if only he could help the man feel better about the prince, he didn't look like he would be much of a problem… Hey, why not put his plan in motion and go ahead and start gossip  
"Well sir, I have a pretty good feeling the prince is alive." Sam said confidently, the man raised an eyebrow  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Well, I have seen him!" Sam faked excitement, but then the man pulled a dagger on him and wore a much more threatening expression  
"Oh? And where exactly did you see him?" He shoved Sam behind the building where no one could see them, Sam's heart was racing  
"Well uh… I just saw him pass by not to long ag-"Sam gasped as the man put the blade to his throat  
"Don't lie to me boy!" He yanked the paper out of Sam's hand and looked at it  
"Ah, a criminal and his brother on the loose huh? Why don't you tell me the truth, or I alert the guards of your presence." The man threatened  
"Ok! My brother has him inside and I plan to take him to the palace." The man's eyes widened and anger flared inside them again, he put the dagger to his back  
"Show me to them and I promise I won't push this blade as deep as it can go into your body." He hissed.  
They walked to the front of the building and stopped, there were palace horses parked in front  
"For god's sake." The man groaned.

Dean and Castiel were hiding behind the counter of the bar, one second Castiel was bringing the softy out in everybody, much to Dean's dismay, and the next second, some guy barges in and yells  
"The Winchesters are in here!"  
and here they were, hiding behind this counter, Castiel held Gabriel safely in his hands and Dean was frantically thinking of a way to escape, but the bartender who secretly knits his estranged daughter dresses, whispered to them.  
"PSST, there is a secret passage way, it leads to the canyon, hurry!"  
"Thanks man."  
"Thank you kind sir!" Castiel gave him a sweet smile.  
As they dashed to the doorway, Castiels wing hit a bottle and it shattered against the floor  
"THERE!" the guards chased  
"Shit! RUN!" Dean grabbed Castiels hand and ran for it.

"They escaped through a passage! You need to go alert nearby guards to randevu at the canyons"  
"Got it!"  
Sam and the man watched the guards leave  
"You missed your chance to turn me in." Sam smirked, the man kicked Sam in the gut, Sam fell to the ground, The man then tied Sam's hands up with a rope.  
"I still have use for you." He bent down to look at Sam in the eye "Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together, my name is Lucifer."

Dean and Castiel ran through the dimly lit tunnel until they were blinded by the light of the canyon, they heard echoes from the cave, they were being chased  
"What do we do?" Castiel panicked  
Dean scanned the area, of in the distance, Dean could see a cave  
"Over there!" Dean started to run, but was cut off when an arrow zipped past his face, Gabriel squeaked and pointed behind them.  
The pair whirled around to see the royal guard and Impala standing there, ready to arrest them  
"You stole the crown." Sergeant Raphael chuckled, "This isn't an arrest boy, this is an execution."  
He signaled another arrow to be fired, Dean gasped and closed his eyes  
'I'm sorry Sammy'  
But then the loud sound of metal hitting metal bounced of the canyon walls, Dean opened his eyes and saw that Castiel was fast and held his frying pan in the way of the shot, Castiel gave them a stubborn look  
"You are interfering with official business, I have no choice but to convict you with treason." Raphael stated, Castiel only glared back at him  
"Have it your way, take them, we will execute them publically." The sergeant sneered  
"You can try." The boy said, and then before anyone could react, the boy grabbed the criminal and they both jumped off the cliff side.  
The guards and the sergeant stared in disbelief for a few silent seconds, but he then saw… no that couldn't be possible, the boy had wings and was gliding away with the criminal in his arms and the small reptile clung to his leg.  
More guards appeared above them, Raphael saw the cave they were heading to and yelled up at the new arrivals  
"Push that boulder and block the entrance!"  
The guards acted as quickly as they could and pushed the boulder over the edge of the cliff, but right before it hit the ground, the flying man made it through and the boulder shut out the world behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Sam was drenched in sweat, Lucifer waited for the guards to leave the canyon and made Sam help him try and move the boulder, Sam was bent over, breathing heavy and his back was sore from the strenuous work, but the boulder had not moved an inch.  
"Well, you are a lot weaker than you look. We are wasting time here, there is a big river miles away from here, and it is our best chance, grab my bags and let's get moving." Lucifer threw his bags on top of Sam, sending searing pain down his back  
"Hurry up oaf." Lucifer hissed, Sam gasped at the pain as he stood up straight and held the heavy bags in his hands, Lucifer tapped the hilt of his dagger and motioned for him to move, Sam sniffed and began to follow, hoping he would find his brother soon.

"Cas!...Cas!" Dean stumbled around in the darkness, he heard a low grumble and he walked towards it, he tripped over Castiels legs  
"Oww! Dean!" Castiel heard Dean hit the cave floor, Cas felt a surge of panic when he was reminded they weren't alone  
"Gabriel?! Where are you?" A familiar squeak answered and a scaly head nudged Cas' neck, He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Perfect idea, we escaped the guards but now we are stuck in a freaking cave!" Dean thundered and the cave shook a little, Castiel read a book about mining and caves and promptly told Dean to keep his voice down, which Dean replied with a simple "Fuck you".  
"Look, this place had carts and railways, I bet this is a mine, and I also bet there are multiple exits, unless of course the mine was created by simpletons and might I add that if I didn't get us out of there as quick as I did, your head would be nailed to a board." Cas retorted.  
"Yeah ok" Dean mumbled, he felt around for a few seconds and found the wall  
"It's pitch dark and we need to stay together… So uh, let me see your hand." Dean ordered, the darkness masking his embarrassment, Castiel smirked and followed his voice, it was awkward to find his hand in the darkness, much to Castiels surprise he accidently brushed against Deans thigh, Dean cleared his throat and they finally found each other's hand, Dean led the way for a while but of course it was nearly impossible to tell how much time had passed, it seemed decades before either of the stubborn young men finally decided to speak to each other.  
"So why are these lights so important to you in the first place?" Dean asked  
"Because, they are lit on my birthday every year, almost like their mine… have you seen them before?" Castiel grilled  
"Meh, once or twice, the city has this huge festival every year but Sam and I live outside the city- wait!" Dean stopped abruptly, "Oh shit! He is still out there! I don't even think he knows where we are!" Dean stammered  
"All the more reason to get out of here" Castiel nudged Dean to keep moving, they walked for a few more minutes before Castiel broke the silence again  
"So, why do you and your brother want this crown so much? It's neat and all but I didn't pin you the jewelry wearing type?" Cas asked  
"I'm not going to tell you." Dean chuckled  
"Why?" Castiel pouted  
"Because, I said so." Dean sneered  
"Don't let me make Gabriel bite you again." Castiel threatened  
"Geez, alright, I'm gonna sell it." Dean answered  
"That's it? You're just going to sell it? What for?" Castiel grilled even harder  
"Look, it's a long story." Dean dismissed  
"I like stories." Castiel pushed  
"Not this one, trust Me."  
"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad."  
"You aren't going to shut up until I tell you, huh?"  
"Nope."

Dean sighed "Ok well, once upon a time, there were two orphans. One was handsome and tough, the other one was younger and more vulnerable, these orphans ran away from the terrible orphanage and was able to get their fathers old friend to feed them table scraps from her bar and a broom closet to sleep in, the oldest orphan was tired of living like that and decided to earn his own money the only way he knew how, to steal things and sell them to creepy folks who came and went from the bar, the oldest orphan was taught how to steal from these two guys who would later backstab them because they became the kingdoms greatest thieves, they had enough money to go anywhere they wanted, the younger orphan didn't like the life of a criminal very much and used his money to send himself to school and hide his criminal record from everyone there, the oldest orphan continued, well those two backstabbers threatened to tell the school about the younger brother if they didn't pay up a good sum of money, so the orphans stole the most precious possession that the kingdom had, the crown of the missing prince, they stole the crown and had the kingdom on their heels, they ran into the forest until they found a tall tower in the middle of nowhere, they decided to take refuge there and had the shit promptly beat out of them by a pyscho guy with wings." Dean finished  
Castiel was speechless, "Wow…"  
"So what's your deal huh? What's with all the talk about this magic you hav-" Dean was about to ask a question, but was interrupted by a sudden break in the cave wall and fell to the ground, a sharp rock dug into his palm, he hissed and cursed  
"Are you ok?!" Cas squeezed  
"I think I scraped my hand pretty bad." Dean said sheepishly  
"Well here I can…OH MY GOD!" Castiel clapped his hands to his forehead, "DUH! Of course! I have a magic wing that glows when I sing and it heals people! Why didn't I think of this before?!"  
"Wait…You what?" Dean couldn't believe what he just heard  
"No really! I will show you, here, put your hand on this and don't pull on anything!" Castiel instructed, Dean obeyed but was confused, how would this help him in any way? Then he heard a low and soft voice start to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

To Deans amazement, he started to see Castiels golden feathers glow, one by one until his whole wing was visible, not only that, but it illuminated their surroundings substantially, the cave was wide enough for men to work and there was a separate tunnel branching off where Dean had tripped, then Dean jumped when a soft warming sensation ran up his arm, like sticking your hand out in front of a warm fireplace in the winter.  
The incantation was over and Castiels wing was fading, Dean felt his palm and couldn't believe it, it was completely healed! No sign of any damage at all!  
"What…the…-"  
"I know I know! It's weird and unexpected and probably really hard for you to understand." Castiel explained  
"You mean to tell me, we have been wondering around this cave, in the dark and all along, you had some freaky light voodoo that you failed to mention until I cut myself?!" Dean exclaimed  
"I know I know! Sometimes I am a little…forgetful and airheaded?" Cas shrugged  
"You're telling me." Dean mumbled, "Any way, just keep that up until we find an exit."  
Castiel nodded and hummed the song over and over, his wings stayed lit and Dean must have forgotten about Castiel's hand because even though they had light now, he still gripped it tightly.  
"Hey Cas, has anyone tried to hurt you because you have this magic?" Dean asked out of the blue, Cas interrupted his humming to answer  
"Only once, when I was a baby, Father says someone tried to take it for himself and he plucked a feather out of me, but it cost the feather and my other wing it's power." Castiel explained  
Dean nodded, that's why only one wing is golden then, for some reason he suddenly felt a little more protective of this strange guy who he was only escorting to the city because it's the only way to get his crown back, but still, Dean felt something more and he didn't know why.  
Cas had stopped humming and his wing went out again, but not all the light went away, walks in the distance were illuminated  
"Look!" Dean pointed to the light in the distance, they ran to it and found a large gaping hole in the top of the cave.  
"Can you get us up there?" Dean asked  
"I don't know, I'm not very good at flying." Castiel admitted nervously  
"C'mon Cas! It's only a little leap, you can do it." Dean encouraged  
"O-ok… come here." Cas pulled Dean into an embrace  
"Whoa there buddy, you haven't even taken me to dinner yet." Dean smirked, Castiel blushed and rolled his eyes, why did this man make him feel this way? He knelt down and took off, beating his wings as strong as he could, they almost hit the wall, but Dean kicked the wall away as they shot straight out into the night sky.  
"I-I still don't know how to land!" Castiel panicked, thankfully there was a considerably large river underneath them  
"Oh no! I know what you're thinking!" Dean clung to Cas for dear life, he saw the chameleon nod his head menacingly and Dean could have sworn it winked at him, they shot straight down for the water and SPLASH.  
The soaking young men crawled up on the riverbank and crashed there, they must have walked in the cave for hours because it was midnight, they were too tired to do anything else so the thief and the angel just laid there next to each other and eventually passed out.

Sergeant Raphael massaged his temples, so many things were flooding his mind, first and foremost he let the Winchester criminal escape again and he had no idea where the other one was, Impala is lost again and that boy… that boy had wings.  
He knew better than to get his hopes up, he was a young man in training and couldn't see the little prince himself, but there was something about his oddly colored wings and his piercing blue eyes… where had he seen those eyes before?  
"Shall we make camp here? The tunnels of the old mine run far and the nearest exit is an air shaft near the great river." One of Raphael's men had suggested  
"Yes, we will make camp here and resume our search at sunrise."


End file.
